Please don't
by shimmering shadows
Summary: I stink at summarys so i guess you'll just have to suffer through the story. It's a Tokio Hotel fanfic  though they aren't the main characters. Disclaimer, since i forgot it in ch.1, I own no percentage of Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

-"Please don't do this" Tom begged, his eyes threatening to overflow "Bill, I love you. Please"

-Bill only faced him, a single tear running down his cheek. His beautiful brown eyes glazed with pain and the bags under them still prominent under all of his dark makeup.

-"I'm sorry, Tom" was all he said

-"Please, Bill, PLEASE! I can't live without you!" In Tom's identical chocolate brown eyes the image of his brother blurred as the tears ran freely down his face "I need you, Billa… please don't jump"

-"I love you, Tomi, and I always will" Bill breathed watching as realization and horror washed over his brother's face

-"No, Bill, _no_!"

-Bill closed his eyes feeling the empty air around him, and leaned backwards…

~Tokio~`*`~Hotel~

~One Year Prior~

~Tokio~`*`~Hotel~

R.p.o.v. (Rebecca's point of view)

-"Rebecca!" the voice called "Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca, Becky, Becka, B, REBECCAA!" The voice got louder and louder as it ran up the stairs and practically flew through the air belly flopping me "Get up, get up, get up!"

-"mmhmmm" was all that I could manage

-"Don't mhmm me! GET UP! I have very _very_ important news!" She ripped the covers from my twin sized bed

-"Go away Sydney" I groaned covering my head with the pillow

-"Wow, I see how much you love you best friend ever. I guess you won't get to go with me then" She sighed melodramatically "And your parents are gone and everything" she sighed again "And I'll just have to go all by myself… to bad, I was really looking forward to going to a free _concert _with my best friend" she sat on the side of my bed

I sat up glaring at her. She interrupted my traditional Saturday 'sleep-in-till-three' tradition. Sydney blinked at me with huge hazel eyes in a puppy pout that worked for her only too well. I rolled my eyes.

-"What concert?" I sighed and she squealed with excitement

-"Tokio Hotel is coming to this town, at the stadium where Bon Jovi played that one time!" He was bouncing with excitement "And once again I got us tickets!" Her burnet pixy cut should be blonde

-"Who?" I blinked glancing longingly at my once warm pile of blankets on the floor… loosing all heat…

Sydney always gets the first tickets she can, no matter who it is. She wants so see _everything_. I can't say I blame her; we live in a boring crappy city called Ridgeburg. Nothing ever happens here. Except about a billion years ago some guy impersonating Bon Jovi sang here, we went anyway of course. But Sydney has her whole life planed out. She wants to finish high school, go to an Ivy League collage and study music or something. Become a famous record producer, manager, or even whatever it is Pares Hilton does. Me on the other hand, I don't even know what I'm doing eating for breakfast.

-"I have no idea! Never heard of them before in my life!" She seemed just as excited about this Asian sounding band as a crazed fangirl. "But look" She shoved a poster in my face and I swatted it away

-"You know I can't see anything until I get my contacts in" I complained dragging myself to the bathroom, the clock said 11:37

I washed my face in water thankful I took a shower the night before, and stumbled for my contacts. I poked myself in the eye a good three times before I got them in successfully. I glared at myself in the mirror. My reddish hair fell in knotted tangles over my shoulders, time for the big guns. I pulled out a brush and ripped the tangles out with all the attitude of an angry bull. I was. I was woken up four hours early for a band I've never heard of before and probably aren't that good, music wise and looks wise. Once my hair was detangled it flowed in shiny waves. I slapped some makeup on my face and sighed, rolling my blue-grey eyes.

-"Ack!" I turned, surprised I didn't see her in the mirror. Sydney was beaming shoving the paper in my face "God, you scare me to death on a daily bases"

-"I try" She smiled still bouncing with excitement

I looked at the paper. Hey, they aren't Asians! They're actually a decent looking group. But they have interesting looks. Not like I should judge since one of my favorite artists is Lady Gaga. The one in front had a huge puffball hairdo, wore a _lot_ makeup, skinny cloths, a hell of a lot of jewelry, and even had black nail polish. The one on his right had dreads and dressed like a gangster bandana and everything. The two looked kind of alike but not really. The one on puffball's left was more appealing, he had straight brown hair and was dressed like a normal person. The last one stood behind him and looked slightly stoned but was still really attractive, he had short blonde hair and had some serious muscle tone.

-"Why are they called Tokio Hotel? … They spelled Tokyo wrong" I looked at the poser more closely

-"Beats me" Sydney shrugged "but I don't think it's a typo. Oh, best part, guess?" how on earth did she have this much energy? I rolled my hand in the continue motion "They're German! Hawt!" I shook my head walking away

-"You're crazy… breakfast?" I yawned sluggishly dragging myself downstairs

-"Breakfast? Honestly Rebecca? I've already eaten lunch!" She glided past me. She could eat a freaking cow and still be as tiny as a toothpick

-"But, since I am a wonderful friend I made you waffles!" I looked at a plate with toaster waffles on it and powder sugar dusted the counter, I narrowed my eyes

-"You mean you made you're 'lunch' couldn't finish and decided to give it to me?" I asked and she beamed at me

-"Yep… oh and the concert's tonight"

-"What?" I put down the apple juice just in time to _not_ spew it everywhere "How long have you had these tickets?"

-"… Six months" she said sheepishly "I wanted it to be a surprise"

-"God, you're insane" I sighed taking a bite of heavenly toaster waffle

-"I know" she smiled

How have I not known about this band coming to town? Now that I look around I can see posters on almost every inch of every street wall and the amount of people in this city have doubled, more then half of them wearing this Tokio Hotel merchandise. Some even had 'I 3 Tomi 4eva' or 'Bill's my smexy vamp lover' printed on them. I almost puked. And what's with the alien stuff? I see even more shirts with 'I'm an alien' and 'alien+glamberts=3' written on them (I know a glambert is an Adam Lambert fan). As long as they weren't illegal I didn't care. What ever, in a few days they'll be gone and Imay or may not have a new band on my hate list. Though Sydney is thoroughly convinced they're the best band on the planet.

~Tokio~`*`~Hotel~

Gg p.o.v. (Georg's point of view)

-"God ***beep*** it, Bill!" Tom screamed, a plate broken on the floor

I swapped looks with Gustav our faces mirrored 'not again'. Bill and Tom have been fighting a lot this past few weeks. And by fighting I mean _fighting_. Bill had to wear extra makeup to hide his black eye, Tom even suffered through wearing some to cover up his bruised jaw. You wouldn't think someone as scrawny as Bill could hit very hard but that boy can pack a punch almost worse then Tom. The fights they would be over the tiniest things like 'where's the TV remote' and somehow escalate to bashing plates over each others heads'. The weird part was it used to be when they had a fight they would be best friends afterwards but now they'll both vanish for hours and hate each other for the rest of the day… then be besties again.

-"Guys!" I shouted "I'm getting sick of you two! Your like an old married couple"

-"Stay out of it!" They both screamed back then turned on each other

-"We have a concert in _fifteen_ minutes" I nodded at Gustav, I grabbed Bill and he grabbed Tom pulling them away from each other

We've never had to do that before. Normally we would watch or leave, unconcerned, but we can't have them going in front of hundreds of people with broken faces.

-"So suck it up and get ready!" I growled pushing Bill in the other direction

Bill and Tom swapped shocked glances and went on like nothing ever happened. Wow, they listened to us? Gustav shrugged at me. It's a strange phenomenon.

-"Where's my eyeliner?" Bill called from the bathroom

-"Check the garbage" Tom called back. Oh-no


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: (because I remembered it this time) I sadly do NOT own the boys, or any part of Tokio Hotel. I can claim everything else though **

~Tokio ecdf Hotel~

R.p.o.v.

-"We are sad to announce that the autograph signing after then concert has been canceled" A man with a mega phone said before the opened the gates

This was followed by the loudest outbreak from the fans, I'm actually surprised these crazed girls didn't riot. Sydney and I clung to each other for dear life as everybody around us practically exploded with anger. These people really take this bad seriously, it was like they would die if they didn't get to see these guys up close as they scribbled on whatever scrap of paper that was shoved into their faces.

As soon as the gates opened we were swept away by the crowd. It was almost suffocating. We didn't have to wait long before the stage started to pour out smoke and big lights shown in every direction. I was actually excited. First thing I heard over the screaming was drums, then guitar and bass, it sounded pretty decent so far. And then came the vocals. I beamed at Sydney. The smooth angelic voice rose above the crazed screaming. Some of the smoke cleared and the band appeared like ghosts.

We joined in the screaming and jumping. The music was _perfect_. Not what I expected from this strange new band. This beat the Bon Jovi impersonator by a long shot. I let the music take me away. But the next thing I knew the singer puffball-hair-guy was screaming goodnight Ridgeburg and they were gone. Forever. I turned to Sydney but she was nowhere in sight. I called for her but my voice doesn't carry and couldn't break through the hundreds of people talking.

Then I saw her. She was heading backstage with Ruth, another of our friends. They had VIP passes. I stared after the two, hurt. Sydney always gets us VIP passes and always takes me with her, but now she's taking Ruth? The one time I actually want to meet the band? Happy birthday Rebecca.

Forget it. I'm eighteen today, I'll treat myself. I waited for the crowd to tin a bit, which was about half an hour of sitting by the wall listening to my ipod. Once the crowd thinned a bit I waved down a cab, which is nearly impossible with everybody still leaving at the same time.

-"Hey, Rebecca, where too?" the cab driver, Charlie, asked. I know people.

-"Dad's club please" I said rubbing my temples

-"Didn't you like the band?" He asked trying not to run over the 'aliens', I've known Charlie since I was seven, so its not weird when he asks me stuff

-"Oh, no, the band was amazing" I smiled "I just want to check up on dad's business while he's gone" I blinked innocently at him

-"mmhmm sure" He smiled sarcastically

It took almost twenty minutes to get there by cab. It would almost be shorter if I had walked, but I wasn't up to it. Charlie dropped me off outside my dad's club. Since I am daughter of the man who owns the place I get free drinks. Even if I'm (hush hush) under aged. Everybody knows each other in this part of the city, so it's okay. It was crowded, everywhere was. I give it a day before people start clearing out. I sat at the surprisingly vacant bar. All the tourists were on the dance floor and at the booths. A few usuals were sitting at the bar, a few people I have never seen before.

-"Hey, Marcy, I'll have the usual" I said sitting down

-"Aw, what's wrong sweet heart?" Marcy asked taking her time away from her obnoxious guests, she had her hair in a blonde ponytail, she was only 30, still young and some guys can very persistent.

-"Sydney ditched me for backstage passes. Do you have any Tylenol?" I asked rubbing my temples

-"No meds with a drink." She warned

-"Eh, I'll live with the headache" I shrugged

-"Okay, be right back, hun" she started making my drink

I closed my eyes massaging my temples until I felt the headache ebbing. The bar was steadily filling up, along with the rest of the place. It was the only club on this side of Ridgeburg, I'm not surprised.

-"Thanks" I mumbled taking my drink and sipping it a bit

-"What will it be for you sir" I looked up just noticing the guy that sat next to me, this band brought in a lot of strange people

He kept his hood up but I could see black hair framing a perfectly chiseled face. His grey hoodie was hugging him, so I figured he was just a masculine girl.

-"The strongest thing you've got" His accent rang even through his raspy voice, he sounded exhausted

I eyed him a bit. He was eerily familiar. So I did what I would do when I see most new people.

-"You look familiar, do I know you?" I asked, pretty positive I don't know anyone with a German accent

-"Probably not" He pulled the hood over his head a little more, I narrowed my eyes

-"Can I see you ID real quick" Marcy asked and he patted his pockets looking for his wallet

-"Ya hold on" he stood up checking his pockets, cussed muttering something not in English

-"No ID no drink" Marcy eyed him, I sighed

-"I'm in a bad mood, Marcy, I'll buy it" I said and he looked at me shocked

-"no, no, that's okay, you don't-" he started, looking extreamly familiar, where have I seen this guy before? He's really tall.

-"Just let me buy you a drink" I cut him off "I would be buying an extra for my friend anyway" Marcy looked at him then at me "Get him the drink, Marcy"

-"Thank you" He sat back down "You didn't miss much" he said after Marcy gave him his drink

-"What?" I faced him confused

-"You didn't miss much backstage" he said taking a swig

-"It's wasn't about meeting the band. It was the concept. I've never even heard of these people before" I said bleakly

-"Really?" he seemed interested "What did you think?"

-"Eh, the music was good" I shrugged

-"What about the band? Did any of them pop out?" he asked and I eyed him before I answered

-"Pop out? The drummer was a blonde terminator, the guitarist wore cloths ten times his size, the bass guitarist… wasn't that bad actually, and the singer…" I thought about it

-"The singer?" he asked seeming a little to curious

-"Was weird" I finished just summing it up "How could they not pop out?"

-"Weird?" he sounded slightly offended "Doesn't sound like you were impressed" he said taking a long drink

-"No, I liked them. They were pretty awesome… Where are these guys from anyway?" I grumbled drinking some more

-"Germany" he answered automatically, I eyed him again

-"… okay, my turn. What did _you_ think about the concert?" he stiffened

-"Uh… it was okay I guess"

-"Did any of them _pop_ to you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he squirmed uncomfortably

-"Ah, nah" he waved it off quickly "Though the singer is amazing, that Bill guy"

-"Bill? Really?... so… I'm Rebecca, what's your name?" I asked facing him folding my hands and smiling

-"Uh… um… John" He said quickly

-"John? What's your last name? Smith?" I scoffed downing the rest of my drink.

I made a bold move and snatched his hood revealing his black smoothed down puffball hair, smooth pale skin, and an eyebrow piercing. He squeaked and yanked his hood up.

-"I knew you looked familiar" I accused "I-"

-"Sh!" he hissed slamming his hand over my mouth "Please don't say anything! I'll give you an autograph or something, anything!" I pulled his hand from my mouth

-"Jeez, calm down, puffball. I won't say anything" I grumbled as Marcy refilled my drink

-"Really?" he sat back then blinked "... puffball?"

-"Your hair on the poster" I said looking at my glass sheepishly "you never introduced yourself"

How many of the thousands of crazed maniacs would kill to be right where I'm sitting. They would probably faint or something. I honestly don't see why it's such a big deal. So he's good looking… okay he's really _really_ good looking, but still, it's not like he's a god or anything.

-"Oh, I'm Bill Kaulitz" He smiled holding his hand out, complete with the black nail polish. "And I promise I'll pay you back for the drink" he added

-"Don't bother, my treat. You get drinks for free when your dad owns the place" I said studying his perfect face; he doesn't wear as much makeup as the poster made it look.

Something caught my eye. I thought his makeup was off on his eye, but no, I would recognize a black eye when I saw one. How on earth does a rock star get a black eye? Tripping? Fighting off mobs of crazed fan girls? Somehow I don't think he'd survive that mob.

-"What happened to your eye?" I asked and mentally face palmed myself "Sorry, sometimes I don't think" his face dropped a little

-"Its okay, I was hoping the eye-shadow covered it" He took a long drink

Not a half hour later that drink hit him _hard_. He got upset when Marcy wouldn't give him anymore so he tried to get up, if there wasn't a counter he would have fallen straight on his face. Since I hardly had a drop of alcohol (Marcy gives me sprite with a little hard lemonade) I could still laugh my butt off. He got angry and turned to leave pulling out his car keys and staggered straight into a pole.

-"You bought him the drink, you take care of him" Marcy hissed in my ear

I sighed standing up and helping him stand.

-"Come on tipsy, lets call you a cab" I heaved him up, even though he was a good head taller then me

-"'mm not lev'n my car" he slurred stumbling

-"Fine, then I'll drive you to your hotel" I laughed hardly understanding him

-"Do I knowyou?" he asked

-"oh my" with out my support he probably couldn't stand

His car was NICE! A shiny black Aston martin db9 sports car, I didn't know they were selling these yet! He fell into the shotgun seat clumsily.

-"Are you coming?" He asked as I drooled over the car

-"oh… my…" I sat in the front seat it was the most gorgeous car I have ever seen. "…god…"

-"We're moving to fast" he smiled drunkly

-"Okayyy" I slapped myself into consciousness "Which hotel are you staying at?" I asked starting the beautiful car hearing it purr to life. I want this car.

-"…Hotel?"

-"…Ya… you're staying at a hotel right?" I stared at his thoughtful (yet still completely drunk) face.

-"…I …think" He snorted "aber ich bin nicht…"

-"Wait. Stop. What?" I smiled, he did look kinda amazing "You're probably at the Saint Henry's Hotel, it's the fanciest one… do you not have a GPS in this thing?" I looked at all the glowing blue for a sign of something I could read

"No" He snorted "Who needa GPSs?" he was hammered; I need to get him back before I get arrested for kidnapping a super star. Looks like I got my own backstage pass.


End file.
